El festival de primavera (KodakShipping)
by NekoYaoi Sensei
Summary: aun no se como logro convencerme a ir a ese pueblucho en kanto, ¡ah, ya lo recordé!... por que me gusta…


**Advertencia:** este fanfic contiene genero yaoi, por ese motivo al que no le agrade este género, le pido que no se moleste en leer.

N/A: ¡Hola! Soy nueva e inexperta en esta página, acepto cualquier tipo de critica, constructiva, claro. Este fic es de una de mis parejas favoritas: TripXAsh o Kodakshipping. E leído algunos fanfics de esta pareja y son muy pocos y TODOS en ingles, por ese motivo yo quiero hacer el mío, y otra cosa: Pokemon no me pertenece, es de Satoshi Tajiri.

Resumen: aun no se como logro convencerme a ir a ese pueblucho en kanto, ¡ah, ya lo recordé!... por que me gusta…

.

.

.

'_El vuelo hacia Kanto esta a punto de despegar, por favor los que se dirijan a ese destino aborden el avión'_

**-**¡Ash, chicos, ya va a despegar el avión, vamos! –Llamo la madre de Ash a los chicos que conversaban alegres… o casi todos.

-¡Ya vamos! –Grito Ash- Vamos Trip, quita esa cara –Le regaño Ash-.

-Sabes que, yo mejor me quedo –Trip trato de salir, pero Ash le agarro del brazo y lo atrajo hacia el-.

-¡Vamos Trip! No seas amargado, incluso tu madre estaba contenta de saber que ibas de viaje con tus amigos –Le recordó Ash-.

-Te diré 2 cosas: ustedes no son mis amigos –Ash rodó los ojos- y no le veo lo interesante a ese lugar-.

'_Ultimo llamado para el vuelo hacia kanto, por favor aborden el avión'_

-Por favor Trip, será divertido, solo hay que subir al avión y volar hacia kanto, solo eso-

Trip se puso nervioso al escuchar la frase: "solo hay que subir al avión y _volar _hacia Kanto". En ese momento Ash se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría.

-Trip… -El mencionado lo miro- Te da… ¿miedo volar? –Pregunto un tanto inseguro-.

Trip abrió bastante los ojos para luego desviar la mirada hacia cualquier otro lugar.

-Co-como crees que yo le temo a volar, necesito volar para viajar a las otras regiones, es lo Básico –Dijo nervioso y un tanto apenado por que hayan descubierto su miedo.

Ash lo miro unos segundos para luego sonreír con ternura, lo tomo de los hombros y lo atrajo hacia el y darle un amoroso abrazo.

-Es normal tener miedo Trip, además, ¡yo estoy contigo, no tienes nada que temer! –Le dijo con esa seguridad que tanto lo caracterizaba y… amaba.

Trip se acomodo más en el pecho se Ash, sintiendo ese perfume único y delicioso, según su opinión, Trip había aceptado a medias que le gustaba Ash, ya que no le decía "amor" sino que era un flechazo o solo una atracción. Trip estaba con un fuerte sonrojo y Ash al parecer no tenia intención se soltarlo, la gente los miraba al pasar, parecieron minutos pero solo fueron unos insignificantes segundos.

-¡Ash, puedes abrazar a tu novio todo lo que quieras en Kanto, pero ahora sube al maldito avión! –Le grito Iris enojada y con un toque de picardía en su voz.

-¿novio? –Pregunto Ash sin entender ¿Qué significaba novio? Ya a sus 14 años aun no savia el significado de esa palabra.

-¡El no es mi novio! –Grito un Trip muy enfadado y sonrojado-.

-Si, si claro ¡Ya súbanse al avión o los dejaremos aquí!-.

Ash comenzó a avanzar pero Trip aun no estaba seguro, Ash al notar esto le tomo la mano suavemente entrelazando sus dedos con los de el, Trip se sonrojo furiosamente con esta acción, sentía su corazón acelerado y desbocado, su respiración era mas pesada… y a pesar de todo le encantaba esa sensación, pero jamás lo diría.

Ya en el avión…

Trip se removía incomodo en su asiento y miraba a cada segundo por la ventana, Ash al notar el nerviosismo de Trip le tomo del hombro y lo recostó en su pecho suavemente.

-Tranquilo… estoy aquí… -Le susurro Ash-.

Ash también sentía algo especial por Trip, solo que no sabia como describirlo, nunca se sintió tan bien con alguien, tan… especial…

-E-eso ya lo se –Susurro lo bastante alto para que Ash oyera- es solo que… -.

-No te preocupes ¿si? Yo no te dejare en ningún momento-.

En ese momento Iris, Cilan y Pikachu los miraban desde los asientos posteriores ¡eran tan lindos! El único problema era que Ash era demasiado denso y Trip… _muy_ orgulloso para aceptarlo por completo…

Seria un viaje muy largo para ellos…

El avión ya había aterrizado, Trip y Ash fueron los primeros en salir y seguido salieron Iris junto a Cilan con Pikachu en su Hombro, luego la madre se Ash y El profesor Oak.

-Bien chicos, llame a unos colegas que nos prestaron una camioneta para que podamos ir más rápido ¿les párese? –Todos asintieron- ¡Bien! Iré a retirar las llaves de la camioneta -.

Cuando ya todos estaban en la camioneta partieron a pueblo paleta.

-Dime Ash ¿pasaras a ver a tus Pokemon? –Pregunto el Profesor Oak mirándolo por el retrovisor-.

-¡Claro! ¿Cómo no voy a pasar a verlos? Los extraño demasiado ¿verdad Pikachu?-.

-Pika~-.

-¿Solo tienes Pokemon de Kanto y Unova? –Pregunto Cilan-.

-Bueno… de Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh y Unova –Dijo recordando todas las regiones que visito y participo.

-¿¡En todas esas?! –Grito Iris sorprendida-.

-Si tienes de diferentes regiones y son más fuertes ¿por qué capturas otros Pokemon más débiles? –Pregunto Trip con el ceño fruncido-.

-Estar siempre con los mismos Pokemon no es divertido, es mucho mejor Atrapar los nuevos y hacer nuevos amigos. Con Pokemon de diferentes tipos y regiones te experimentas más y así no te quedas con los mismos conocimientos y expandes tus horizontes-.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos con dichas palabras ¿Dónde quedo aquel niño despistado e inocente?.

-¡Miren, ya hemos llegado! –Dijo el Profesor Oak-.

Todos dirigieron sus miradas a aquel pueblo que parecía bastante humilde pero tenia su belleza, se podían admirar los Pidgey volando sobre el pueblo o la abundancia de Flora que se podía admirar en el lugar.

-¡Abuelo! –Se escucho una voz a lo lejos-.

-¡Gary! –Dijo el Profesor Oak mientras estacionaba la camioneta-.

-¡Hola Gary! –Saludo Ash al bajar de la camioneta-.

-Hola Ashy-Boy –Dijo con burla al saber que ese nombre le irritaba-.

-¡Ya deja de decirme así Gary! –Grito Ash-.

-Bueno, dejen de pelear, vamos al laboratorio, necesito descargar la información que Ash recolecto en Unova –Dijo el Profesor Oak -.

Todos hablaban alegremente sobre lo que paso en Unova, todos menos Trip, el cual estaba ocupado mirando como Gary se le acercaba MUCHO a Ash y eso de alguna forma le molesta bastante-.

-Aquí es –Dijo Gary -.

-Valla, es grande –Dijo Iris-.

-Lo mejor es el patio –Dijo bastante alegre Ash-.

Ash salio corriendo hacia el laboratorio.

-¡Hola Tracey! –Saludo Ash-.

-¡Ash! Hace mucho que no te veo ¿Cómo te fue en Unova? -.

-¡Genial! Traje unos amigos –Dijo Ash-.

En ese momento entraron todos.

-El es Trip, Ella es Iris y el es Cilan, es un líder de gimnasio -.

-Mucho gusto –Dijo Tracey-.

-El gusto es nuestro –Dijeron Todos -.

Ash fue rápidamente hacia el patio seguido por sus amigos.

-¡Chicos ya estoy en casa! –Grito Ash, a los pocos segundos un pequeño temblor los sacudió para luego vislumbrar a muchos Pokemon diferentes correr hacia Ash, pero la gran mayoría eran Tauros.

Todos se lanzaron sobre Ash y lo aplastaron, los chicos se alarmaron pero Ash salio bastante sonriente a saludarlos a todos.

-¡Cálmense chicos! Yo también los extrañe –Dijo alegre Ash-.

-Valla son bastantes –Dijo Cilan sorprendido-.

-¡Salgan todos! –Dijo Ash lanzando las Pokeball al aire y de ellas salieron los Pokemon que atrapo Ash- Chicos, llévense bien con ellos ¿bien? No quiero que peleen -.

Todos los Pokemon gritaron afirmativamente.

-Bueno, Vamos Adentro –Dijo Gary entrando al Laboratorio-.

-No pensé que tuvieras tantos Pokemon –Dijo Trip aun sorprendido-.

-Sí, aun que no lo parezca, Ashy-Boy es un excelente entrenador –Dijo Gary pasando un Brazo por su Hombro, cosa se molesto a Trip.

-¡Oigan! ¿Irán al festival de primavera? –Pregunto Tracey Mirándolos con curiosidad-.

-¿Festival de primavera? –Pregunto extrañado Cilan- nunca escuche que aquí celebraran esa festividad-.

-No es muy conocida, pero es bastante hermosa… en especial el florecer de todos los cerezos –Dijo Gary al hacer memoria -.

-¡Aww! Yo quiero ir ¿quieres ir Axew? –Pregunto Iris a Axew el cual salio de su pelo para asentir frenéticamente-.

-¡Pues vamos! La pasaremos genial ¿verdad Pikachu? –Dijo optimista Ash -.

-Pika pi~ -Dijo Pikachu moviendo sus orejas -.

-¿Cómo se debe ir vestido? –Pregunto Trip el cual se había mantenido al margen hasta ahora, sorprendiendo a todos -.

-Con un Kimono o Yukata, pero tiene que ser tradicional –Dijo el Profesor Oak entrando a la habitación-.

-¿Van a ir chicos? –Pregunto Delia (la madre de Ash) también entrando a la habitación-.

-¡Sí! Pero yo no tengo ropa así –Dijo Ash-.

-Pensé que querrían ir, así que me tome la molestia de comprarles ropa –Dijo mostrando unas bolsas- pero no pueden verse ahora, solo en el Festival ¿bien?-.

-Siiii –Dijeron todos-.

_Ash tenia el presentimiento de que algo ocurriría…_

Eran alrededor de las diez y media de la noche, El Festival ya había comenzado e Iris, Cilan, Gary y Tracey estaban hablando sobre el festival.

Iris llevaba un Kimono de color Rosa pálido con unos pétalos de cerezo de un rosa mas oscuro bordados en las largas mangas con una cinta también rosa oscura en la cintura.

Gary llevaba una Yukata de color negro, con casi todo su pecho descubierto y una cinta gris alrededor de su cintura.

Cilan llevaba una Yukata Verde oscuro, muy simple, con una cinta verde claro en su cintura.

Tracey llevaba una Yukata ploma con una cinta de color blanco en la cintura.

Como se demoran Trip y Ash, a este paso se terminar todo el Festival –Se quejo Iris al ver como la gente se divertía-.

-Calma, ya deben de estar por llegar –Dijo Cilan en un vano intento de tranquilizarla-.

-¿Por qué gritan tanto? No ven que molestan a la gente –Dijo una voz-.

-¡Trip! Hasta que llegas ¿Dónde esta Ash? –Pregunto Gary-.

-¿y como voy a saberlo? No soy su niñera -Dijo molesto-.

Trip tenía una Yukata entre blanco y celeste, los bordes de las mangas eran celestes y una cinta azul claro en su cintura.

-¡Chicos! Perdón por tardarme pero no encontraba mi Yukata -Dijo Ash rascándose la nuca-.

-Hay Ash, eres todo un niño –Dijo Iris resignada -.

Ash llevaba una Yukata Azul con degradación a celeste en la mitad de las mangas hacia abajo con una cinta azul marino en su cintura, no traía su gorra y tenia a Pikachu en su Hombro.

Pasaron jugando todo el tiempo, pero Trip estaba molesto, Gary se acercaba a Ash mas de la cuenta y eso no le agradaba en absoluto, Gary hizo algo que Trip ya no pudo soportar…

-¡Ya van a comenzar los fuegos artificiales! –Dijo emocionado Ash-.

-Dicen que si besas a alguien al comienzo de los fuegos artificiales, es por que esas personas están destinadas –Dijo Tracey

-Dime Ash –Dijo Gary acercándose _demasiado_ para el gusto de Trip- ¿Me vas a dar un besito cuando comiencen? –Dicho esto le dio un beso en la mejilla-.

Todos reían… menos Trip, el cual apretó los puños y salio lo mas rápido de hay.

-"_Maldito Ash ¡Maldito Gary!_" -Pensó Trip - ¡Maldito Ash! –Grito Trip -.

-¿y yo que hice ahora? –Dijo Ash saliendo de la nada-.

-¿Qué haces _tu_ aquí? –Dijo molesto-.

-Como no te vi me preocupe y Salí a buscarte… pensé que necesitarías ayuda –Dijo extrañado por la actitud de Trip-.

-Pues no necesito tu ayuda ¡vete con Gary y déjame en paz! –Grito sin pensar-.

Ash quedo bastante sorprendió ¿Qué tenia que ver Gary en todo esto?.

-"_no… no me digas que tu…_" Trip… -Este lo miro molesto- Tu… tu … estas… ¿Celoso de Gary?-.

Trip abrió mucho los Ojos tras esa declaración.

-¡Co-como crees que vo-voy a estar celoso de ese tipo! –Grito Trip dándole la espalda a Ash-.

Esa noche el cielo estaba lleno de estrellas, Ash miro el cielo para luego sonreír y acercarse a Trip.

-¿Por qué iría haya con Gary… -Entrelazo su mano con la de el- Si puedo estar aquí contigo?-.

Trip estaba más que nervioso, tenía un fuerte sonrojo que le cubría las mejillas y su corazón latía desbocado.

-A-Ash… -Susurro Trip-.

-¿Qué suse… -Ash no logro terminar la frase antes de sentir un calor en sus labios-.

Trip ya no sabia lo que hacia, solo quería quedarse con el es esa posición por siempre. Al poco rato Ash correspondió el beso gustoso… se quedaron así barios minutos hasta que el aire les hizo falta.

-Trip… yo… -.

-Te quiero –Lo interrumpió Trip de repente – yo… yo de verdad te… te quiero –Escondió su mirada bajo su flequillo.

Ash lo miro sorprendido unos segundos para luego sonreír y tomarle el mentón para poder mirarle a la cara.

-Yo… también te quiero –Dicho esto junto sus labios con los de el tiernamente-.

En ese momento miles de luces adornaron el cielo, pero a ellos poco les importo, estaban mas entretenidos con otras cosas…

…_Seria una noche larga…_

-¿Dónde están Trip y Ash? Se perderán el espectáculo –Dijo Iris viendo el cielo-.

-No te preocupes, deben estar por hay –Dijo Cilan tranquilizándola-.

-Hay un Mejor lugar para ver los fuegos artificiales –Dijo Tracey-.

-¡Pues vamos! –Dijo Iris animada-.

Todos comenzaron a caminar, pero Gary se detuvo y miro donde se fue Ash junto a Trip.

-"_ah~, los celos" _–Pensó Gary- "_Siempre funcionan"_-.

Se dio la vuelta y siguió a los demás, sabiendo que Ash y Trip le agradecerían algún día…

N/A: Lo acepto, esta muy cursi u_u pero me gusto mucho /

.


End file.
